Un Beso Por Una Sonrisa Tuya
by K-merry
Summary: una chica que viaja desde Estados Unidos hacia japón para encontrar a su padre pero se encuentra con un chico que le ayuda en muchas situaciones difíciles...pero nada es como creen la vida no es de color de rosa ¿verdad Maka?
1. Chapter 1

Un beso por una sonrisa

Maka se removió en el asiento del avión cada vez mas se apegaba a la ventanilla del avión, pues no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos ya que le toco un pervertido con complejo de Lolita como compañero de asiento, pues no paraba de mirarle las piernas, la miraba de pies a cabeza el hombre lo que vio primero fueron pues unas botas café de coreas que le llagan a los tobillos, tenia unas medias de rayas moradas y negras, Maka traía una falda cuadrille roja que se veía poco por un chaquetón negro, una bufanda roja cuadrille, el hombre la miro como acomodaba el audífono en su oreja y se acomodaba una poco su cabello rubio suelto, mientras tanto el hombre se mojaba lo labios con su lengua, al posar la vista en el rostro de la chica su piel blanca sus ojos grandes y verdes y una boca pequeña roja pero a la vez apetitosa para el hombre volvía a empezar a hacer sonidos raros con su boca lo que le disgustaba ala chica

Otra vez Maka se removía en su asiento llevaba al menos 24 horas* de viaje estaba algo cansada por estar sentada ahí y con el pervertido que no le apartaba la vista, Maka no se atrevía a mírale la cara porque pensaba si lo hacia le podría violar ahí mismo con un esfuerzo sobre humano se paro de su asiento y le pedio permiso para pasar, el hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la cabina del baño camino con la cabeza agachada evitando mirar al hombre sintió que choco con alguien con su hombro, se disculpo y siguió su camino

Maka adentro de la cabina le puso seguro y se apoyo en la puerta del baño se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo del avión, estaba asustada por la atenta mirada del hombre no savia que hacer empezó a sollozar en silencio tapándose su boca con la manga del abrigo. que era mala idea viajar sola cerro sus ojos fuertemente y empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte, pero de repente sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la cabina

-ehhh…hay alguien ahí- decía una voz masculina-okay esto no es cool hablar solo…pero si hay alguien hable por favor

A Maka aun sentada pensando que era aquél que la acosaba con la mirada se le salio un hipó y se tapo rápidamente la boca, un poco temerosa se atrevió a hablar

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Maka un poco asustada inspiro y se armo de valor y coraje para decir lo siguiente -¿no le vasta con acosarme con la mirada todo el maldito viaje?

-¿ah? ¿Acosar con la mirada?-dijo de repente la voz algo confundida-¿de que me habla señorita? ¿Por qué llora?

-ah…si tú eres mi compañero de asiento el pervertido que me acosa todo el viaje-decía Maka aun sentada en el suelo con las piernas pegadas en su pecho y escondiendo su mirada aun lloraba

-¿pero no le entiendo señorita de que me habla?-decía la voz detrás de la puerta-yo no tengo compañero de asiento

Maka se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿no era su asqueroso y pervertido compañero de viaje? ¿Entonces quien era el?

-¿porque no me abre la puerta para hablar mejor?-decía la voz –así sabrá que no soy su compañero de viaje

Maka se puso de rodillas y se acercó su brazo a la perilla de la puerta pero se detuvo al contacto tenia dudas ¿y si era el hombre pervertido? Cerro los ojos fuertemente aun lloraba y tomo del la perilla y la giro haciendo que la puerta ya no tuviera seguro y la abrió lentamente la puerta como los ojos lo primero que vio fue unas botas café claro seguidos por unos jeans plomos seguidos por una chaqueta de cuero abierta dejando ver una polera roja, Maka miro el rostro del chico era de color blanca una rasgos masculinos, su cabello color blanco como la nieve pero se detuvo al ver los ojos color carmesí del chico que la miraban expectante

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose como si una batalla fuese carmesí versus verde, no era carmesí y verde, el chico albino desvío la mirada hacia un lado para mirar al otro como si estuviera asegurándose que nadie le viera lo que iba a hacer, de un paso entro la cabina cerrándola al entra, Maka aun le miara hacia arriba asombrada y aun lloraba el chico bufo y se hincó quedando sus rostros frente a frente el espacio era un poco pequeño que era difícil moverse

-bien, ahora sabes que no soy el-dijo el albino-mi nombre es Soul y… ¿el tuyo pequeña?

-Ma-Maka-Maka sonrojada por el acercamiento del chico llamado Soul y agacho la cabeza -gracias…

-¿de que?-pegunto soul confundido por la actitud de la chica

-de que no seas el pervertido-dijo Maka mientras lloraba de nuevo, sintió el chico suspirar y que le tomaba la cara con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla Maka se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de procuración del desconocido

-¿porque?…¿porque te molesta que el hombre te mire?-pregunto soul fijamente-yo encuentro que no hay nada de malo en mirar

-porque me da asco su mirada -Maka suspiro y empezó a salirle de nuevo las lagrimas-cuando pequeña mi…mi padrastro tenia la misma mirada y….me abusaba y tengo miedo de ese hombre que me haga lo mismo… y no se porque te cuento esto…a ti Soul

La cara de Soul se deformo nunca había pensado en eso-_vaya que hay malditos y maricones que hacen eso_-pensó soul mientras le acariciaba la mejilla le daba pena y rabia ala vez pensar que cuantas veces habrá sufrido la chica Soul suspiro y acercó su cara a la mejilla un poco rojas por el llanto de la chica para besarla y borrar rastros de las lagrimas -_esta caliente-_ pensó soul siguiendo su labor Maka abrió los ojos al sentir como los labios del chico recorría toda la mejilla derecha parra después pasarse por la izquierda

-no tienes de que temer yo estoy aquí yo te cuidare y no dejare que el maldito pervertido te haga algo-dijo soul mientras le daba besos en la frente para pasarse por la nariz se detuvo mientras miraba los labios de la chica -¿porque no te sientas con migo?

Maka roja por la acciones de chico no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza el chico sonrío cariñosamente dejando ver los dientes blancos y en formas de puntas-_son como los de un tiburón_-pensó Maka, la chica se iba aparar pero Soul la jalo del brazo haciendo que sus labios se estampara en un dulce y cariñoso beso, la chica demoro en corresponder tímidamente pasando los brazos en el cuello del chico y el abrazándola por la cintura se separaron un poco dejando sus frente juntas para poder respirar

-¿vamos Maka?-dijo Soul mientras le tomaba de las manos y le ayudaba a parase mientras le le sonreía amablemente -vamos por tus cosas

-si…-dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Soul por causa de la altura del chico Maka tenia que mirar hacia arriba -vamos Soul…

Hola como están…yo aquí con una calor insoportable hay 30 grados de calor, me he tomado mas tres vasos de gaseosa ufff odio el calor…en fin como quedo el primer capitulo eh? Quieren que siga…pues eso depende de ustedes ammmmmm gracias a los que comentaron Malentendidos y Pervertidos..uhh pronto subiré la continuación …aun no pienso en nada pervertido oU disculpen si me demoro en subir los capitulo es que con esta calor uno no puede estar sentada mucho tiempo….XD okaaa nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Beso Por Una Sonrisa Tuya**

**¨No es como el amor a primera vista¨**

**Dos meses después**

**S**eguramente han escuchado que el primer amor no se puede olvidar y si es sobretodo Amor a primera vista, bueno ya han pasado dos meses después, no sé si lo que hice estuvo realmente bien ¿pero a que no cualquiera haría lo mismo si tuvieran en la misma situación?, okey no mejor no respondan a esa pregunta pero bueno lo hice ¿y qué? no me arrepiento de nada, hoy es un día especial porque me llamaron para sustituir a un profesor de música en el instituto Shibusen por lo cual tengo que levantarme a las seis y media demasiado temprano ¿no?

Me moví de un lado a otro en ni cama y puse mi antebrazo derecho en mi frente suspire cansadamente, mi habitación estaba a oscuras me levante un poco apoyándome con el codo izquierdo y con la mano libre la pase por mi blanco cabello gire mi cabeza en busca del despertador dándome cuenta que ya era tarde demasiado tarde eran las siete y media , me levante de un golpe para ir corriendo hacia el baño para ducharme y lavarme los dientes Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y busque mi ropa básicamente era un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa blanca, me seque el cuerpo y me puse mi vestimenta para salir de la habitación sin antes sin antes de echarme perfume, pues un hombre sin perfume no es hombre o eso creo yo.

Abro la puerta de la habitación pero me di cuenta que había olvidado algo, tenía que sacar la –_basura-_ que estaba en mi cama, me acerco hacia las ventanas y abro las cortinas para que entre la luz, dejando ver el desorden de ropas en el piso y en mi cama un bulto escondido que se movió cuando lo destape dejando ver un semidesnudo y voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica de cabello rojo, pues era simplemente un juguete que ocupaba cuando necesitaba desahogo ¿cómo se llamaba? Era ¿Etsuko?, ¿Kasuko? O ¿Natsuko? Y una mierda realmente no lo recuerdo y tampoco me importa, la mire la cara no era fea pero estaba muy tomada bueno era normal siendo una mujer de _ese _tipo, vi que abría los ojos lentamente para verme y lamerse los labios sensualmente

-¿cariño que haces vestido?-me dijo mientras se paraba en mi cama en cuatro patas dejando ver sus senos estiro un brazo hacia mi pecho y lo acariciaba sensualmente y trataba de desabrochar mis botones de la camisa-vamos a divertirnos un rato más ¿quieres amor?

-no, gracias-respondí secamente mientras le tomaba de su muñeca y la jale para que se saliera de mi cama, me agache con la mi mano libre recogí sus ropas y se las di la empuje fuera de mi habitación-ahora vete

-¿y si no quiero?-me respondió con un tono gracioso y a la vez serio, puso su mano libre en la cintura ya que la otra estaba ocupada en tomar sus ropas-¿qué harás ahora amorcito?

La mire de pies a cabeza estaba semidesnuda solo su diminuta y sensual ropa interior le tapaba un poco de piel, suspire de nuevo y me lleve una mano hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar una billetera negra en la cual saque unos cuantos billetes se los di y ella me los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los conto lentamente.

-bueno amorcito me he divertido mucho contigo-dijo mientras se ponía su diminuta falda con su top negro que tenía un gran escote se acerco a mí y me beso fogosamente, lo cual yo no tarde en corresponder, ella empezó a recorre sus manos en todo mi cuerpo yo hacía lo mismo hasta sentí que sus manos había llegado hacia cierto punto, la tome de sus brazos y me separe de ella-okey llámame cuando quieras desahogarte de nuevo ¡bey bey amorcito!

Se fue dejándome ahí con ganas de nuevo, necesitaba una buena ducha mire el despertador estaba muerto seguramente Kid le iba a reprochar por llegar tarde, creo que la ducha y el desayuno tendrán que esperar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Llegue quince minutos antes que tocaran la campana busque un café y fui directo hacia la sala de profesores y me senté a esperar a Kid seguramente llegaría a las ocho en punto, me quede mirando el café y mis pensamientos se llenaron con las imágenes de maka suspire cansadamente.

-vaya si que tuviste acción viejo-me di vuelta para ver quién era, aunque yo ya savia quien era realmente Black Star el profesor de educación fisca se me acerco y me golpeo la espalda-¿te agoto Mariko?

-¿qué?-articule mientras lo veía con confusión ¿quién era Mariko? Le mire sin entender mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café, Black Star me hiso una mueca e hizo unos gestos en sus pechos y entendí era la chica de que había pasado la noche del domingo la del bar-ahh eso…si se pudo decir que estuvo bien

-ya hombre nunca te conformas-me decía mientras se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba su cara en su puño, Black Star era uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocíamos desde la escuela elemental hasta la universidad desde ahí nos separamos yo me fui a estados unidos por unos trámites y él se quedo en Japón en Shibuya para ver a su novia que es modelo, no sé como un chico egocéntrico e idiota como él tuviera una novia tan delicada, femenina y preocupada lamiendo de su suelo-¿y en que clase te toco profesor Eater sección música ?

-en la clase primero A –respondí mientras le miraba gracioso y le seguía el juego-y usted profesor de educción física ¿qué clase le toco?

-en tercero C ahí si hay chicas buenas-respondió mientras pegaba una carcajada yo solo atine en levantar una ceja-¿qué? Si es verdad en los otros cursos solo hay pocas que salvan

Le iba a responder pero toco la campana para ingresar al salón lo cual Black Star se levanto de un golpe de la silla y se me despidió con ademan con su mano yo solo le atine a ver como se iba, bostece y me levante perezosamente de la silla tome mi maletín y Salí de la sala de profesores sin antes de votar el vaso desechable de mi café, camine con tranquilidad hasta el segundo piso de ahí me fui hacia el salón de la clase primero A, llegue hacia la puerta, dentro de ella se escuchaba el desorden de los alumnos, suspire una pesadamente y de golpe abrí la puerta los alumnos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos y corrieron hacia sus asientos, yo slo entre sin mirar mucho a los alumnos y me senté en el asiento del profesor e hice un ademan con la mano para que se sentaran.

-bueno alumnos yo soy el nuevo profesor de música mi nombre es Soul Eater-me presente sin poner mucha atención en los alumnos-bien empezare por la lista, cuando yo diga su nombre y apellido ustedes levantaran la mano y dirán "aquí"

Seque el libro de clase y busque la lista de los alumnos eran un total de 56 alumnos muchos según yo, escuchaba como los alumnos hacían murmullos de mis aspecto pues las chicas decían que era sexy y que tenían suerte de tener un profesor así y los chicos…Bueno que importa.

- bien Kim Diehl

-aquí-levantó la mano una chica peli rosa de buen cuerpo al parecer Black Star tenia razón algunas salvan

- Kilik Lunge

-aquí –levanto la mano un chico moreno

-Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré

-aquí- me respondió una chica de cabello largo la cual estaba sentada al lado chica de cabello rosa

- Ragnarok

-aquí-levanto la mano un chico cabello negro en puntas al parecer era teñido

-Harvar D. Éclair

-aquí-levanto la mano un chico que tenía unos lentes como os de tres D, me pregunto cómo sus padres se le ocurre poner un nombre así como el de una universidad

-Ox Ford

-aquí-levanto la mano un chico calvo que tenía un peinado raro extremadamente raro para mi gusto

Y así pase la lista hasta incluso sentía que mi garganta se secaba, cerré fuertemente el libro hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría y una voz llenaba el lugar, ahí estaba ella no había cambiado nada bueno solo su cara de sorprendida al verme yo también lo estoy se acuerdan cuando dije que el primer amor no se puede olvidar y si es sobretodo Amor a primera vista, pues bueno esto...es realmente extraño al verla de de nuevo sentí que mi corazón palpitaba a mil horas e incluso sentía mariposas en mi estomago mi vida estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados…bueno al parecer me he enamorado de nuevo ,pero es deficil de decir porque esto no es " **No es como el amor a primera vista" **no es muy diferente


End file.
